


December 5th: Snowman

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 5 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Crowley brings Aziraphale a treat and then decides he wants one of his own.GRATUITOUS SMUT WARNING!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	December 5th: Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

He hadn't had ulterior motives when he'd picked up the little snowman treats. He really hadn't! Though he was quite certain Aziraphale wouldn't have thought any less of him for  _ having  _ ulterior motives (hello... _ demon _ ) it was simply the plain truth that he'd seen the little snowmen in a shop window and thought his angel would like them. 

"They're New York-style cheesecake," he explained as he held out the immaculately sculpted little confectioneries. "The 'branch' arms are soft-baked pretzel, and the hat and face bits are molding chocolate. The 'snow' around them is a hand-whipped frosting-" He trailed off, waving a hand around in the air nonsensically. "-and at that point the explanation got a little too involved for me, but I'm sure the baker will be more than happy to repeat it to you if you're keen." He allowed a bit of a smile to creep through onto a face that had, up until that point, been fairly stoic. "Like 'em, angel?"

As he gazed upon the little twin cheesecake snowmen, Aziraphale made a noise that said Crowley would have to be a fool to not know damn well that he thought the little treats were beyond adorable. 

"Oh Crowley, they're almost too lovely to eat!" he exclaimed. The demon snorted in response. 

"As if that'll stop you," Crowley pointed out with a smirk. 

Aziraphale responded to that with a snap of fingers that brought a perfectly polished spoon to his hand. While the demon held the takeaway container steady, the angel dipped in to scoop up a generous bite of the cheesecake at the bottom of one of the snowmen's triple-tiered bodies, along with a bit of the whipped frosting. He brought the spoon to his mouth with a strange reverence, bright blue eyes following the portion's path carefully. 

Also watching carefully were a pair of amber eyes, but what they were watching was not the spoonful of delectable dessert. No, what the demon's eyes were watching was the angel's mouth. He watched, rapt, as a curious tongue dipped out to lick waiting lips that then took in the spoon hungrily. He watched as those lips curved up into a delighted smile and a positively indecent moan built up in the angel's throat. He watched as the spoon was twisted so that it could be pulled out with the concave surface dragging along the wet, greedy tongue that stole every molecule of the treat without regret. 

No, he hadn't had ulterior motives  _ originally _ , but by the time Aziraphale had finished his spoonful and reopened the blue eyes that had fluttered closed in pleasure, Crowley was bright red all the way up his neck and was finding his trousers  _ quite  _ uncomfortable. 

"Angel," the demon croaked, his voice as tight as his trousers, "has anyone ever told you that the way you eat is outrageously inappropriate?"

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you mean, my dear," Aziraphale replied in a tone and with a smile that said he  _ absolutely knew exactly what Crowley meant. _

The demon carefully placed the container of snowman sweets on the nearest table and deftly plucked the spoon out of the angel's fingers to toss it unceremoniously aside. "My turn," he growled, and before Aziraphale could respond one way or the other Crowley had dropped to his knees and unbuttoned the angel's trousers in a single movement. A heartbeat later the demon's serpentine tongue was licking a stripe up the angel's cock from base to tip, coaxing it from unprepared to extremely interested in no time at all. 

"G-goodness, my dear," Aziraphale gasped, hands twitching forward to card through the demon's flaming red hair. "If this is the kind of reaction you're going to have, I may never stop eating."

"Don't," Crowley hissed before taking the angel into the back of his throat and pulling him back out  _ slowly _ , drawing a truly sinful moan. "Want to watch you forever," he added and then repeated the motion. Aziraphale's body shuddered against the demon's lips and his hands tightened in the demon's hair, just shy of being painful. 

"Oh my Lord," the angel sighed, breathless, as Crowley took him in again and swallowed along his length. "L-love," he stuttered, eyes flicking around the shop to ensure that all the shutters were down, "perhaps we could take this to somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Crowley hummed in a contemplative way, and the resulting shock-waves sent shivers all up and down Aziraphale's body. The deep, throaty groan that fell from the angel's lips transitioned seamlessly into a yelp of surprise as he was rather unceremoniously shoved backward, landing naked as a jaybird on the soft bed in the room upstairs that he'd been suddenly transported to. 

"Crowley, really!" the angel shouted as he propped himself up on his elbows. His complaint was cut off at the source when he caught sight of the delightfully nude demon crawling toward him with a ravenous look in his eyes. 

"My turn for a treat, angel," Crowley growled low in his throat, running long fingers up plush thighs. " 'M not as patient as you. Need you  _ now. _ "

Aziraphale swallowed thickly and felt his chest grow tight with desire. "Oh, well," he said, nibbling a bit on his lower lip as he did, "I suppose you do deserve a little something for bringing me such a delectable dessert." He let himself fall back to the bed and reached out with both arms, inviting the demon to come closer. 

Crowley complied without hesitation, rushing forward to let himself be entangled in his angel's arms while he captured the other's lips in a truly breathtaking kiss. He moaned into Aziraphale's mouth as their bodies rubbed against each other, both hard and sensitive and slick with pre-come. The angel's strong hands ran up and down the demon's lithe body while the demon's fingers wound through the angel's feather-soft curls. 

Crowley rolled his hips and let a desperate noise fill his throat. "Need you, angel," he gasped against Aziraphale's lips. "Need you so much…"

Aziraphale let his hands fall to his demon's hips and gripped hard. "You have me, love," he promised. "You have me, however you want, my dearest demon."

It was the permission Crowley was waiting for, and though he normally enjoyed doing things the fun way, right now he was impatient. With a snap of fingers he was ready and reaching down between them to line Aziraphale up. With a single slow-but-steady motion the demon was filled with his angel lover and they were both throwing their heads back in the rapture of the tight, intimate embrace. 

Aziraphale's fingers drove into Crowley's hips, as much out of a desperate need to ground himself as anything else. There would be bruises, but he didn't worry because he knew his demon would love them and gaze at them proudly later. 

Crowley's trembling hands moved to his angel's soft belly to brace himself, and then slid slowly up beautiful, pale skin until he found purchase on strong shoulders. Then he began to move. And oh, the sounds that came from them both were enough to make the most sinful man blush. 

"Gorgeous, devious, tempting angel," Crowley groaned as he bucked and writhed. "Should've been a demon. Could've driven the most pious men to toss away their vows on a whim."

Aziraphale's hips chased the demon's, even as his punishing grip helped Crowley's own motions, bringing them apart and together over and over again. "Nothing I've ever done," he gasped between thrusts, "could be half as tempting as those blasted hips of yours."

Crowley began to laugh at that, but just as he did Aziraphale managed to adjust himself to the perfect angle to strike the demon's prostate, and all at once Crowley was howling, his hips jerking, cock leaking between their bodies. 

"F-fuck, a-angel!" he cried, and leaned forward to drive his forehead into the crook of Aziraphale's neck. "Y-yes, please, fuck, right there, d-don't stop!"

"I've no intention to, my love," the angel crooned. He peeled one hand away from an abused hip and moved it between their bodies to take his demon in hand, drawing long, firm strokes in time with their syncronized thrusts. 

In response to the barrage of sensations Crowley's hands clenched and shook around Aziraphale's shoulders. His hips stuttered and little mewling whimpers fell from his lips. Aziraphale knew what he was waiting for, and while they often enjoyed pushing the demon's limits, the angel decided that tonight was a night for indulgence. He quickened the movement of his hand on his lover's cock and pressed his lips to the trembling demon's ear. 

"Come for me, my love."

He wasted no time, letting out a cry of pure pleasure that was surely heard all over Soho. Black wings burst, unbidden, from the demon's shoulder blades, fluttering in rhythmic spasms as his body tensed and pulsed and exploded like a dying star experiencing its final hurrah. The resulting clench around the angel had him following suit after only a few more desperate thrusts, and as he crashed alongside his lover, Aziraphale's arms wrapped around Crowley's waist to pull him down and hold him as close as he could get him. 

They lay together like that for quite some time, until their panting gentled to deep, sleepy breaths and the heat of their bodies began to cool. Aziraphale would have been quite content to miracle a blanket over them and let his lovely demon fall asleep here, but when he felt a stray drop of liquid fall to the skin of his throat he tenderly nuzzled Crowley's face up so that he could address the quiet tears in his lover's eyes. 

"Whatever is the matter, dearest?" the angel whispered, reaching up to steal the tears away with a gentle thumb. 

Crowley shuddered, just a bit, just enough to betray the emotion welling in him. "Just...just still can't believe 'm allowed t'have this…" he murmured. He let his eyes flutter closed and his head ducked to lean against Aziraphale's. "T'have you…" he added quietly, and his fingers tightened around the angel's body as though terrified he'd vanish any moment. 

Aziraphale's chest constricted, overcome with love for his demon but also with a spark of sadness for that horrid voice in the back of Crowley's mind always working to convince him that he didn't deserve love. The angel held his demon tight with one arm and reached up with the other to work his fingers comfortingly through soft red hair. "You have me, my dear heart," he told the other with a firm but tender voice. "You have me because I love you, more than anything in this Universe or any other."

Crowley's entire body shuddered at that, but he squeezed his arms hard around his angel's body and nodded (which had the lovely side-effect of acting as a nuzzle against Aziraphale's face). "Love y'too, angel," he said against soft skin. "More'n anything."

Aziraphale smiled and let his own eyes fall closed as he rhythmically stroked his demon's scalp. "You know," he said after a time, "you didn't let me finish my cheesecake snowman."

Crowley lifted an arm just long enough to snap the takeaway container into existence on the mattress next to Aziraphale's free side, then wrapped himself back up as tight to the angel as he could without crushing him. "S'all yours, angel," he murmured. " 'M not lettin' go."

Aziraphale chuckled and snapped a new spoon into existence with the hand not working through his demon's hair. "Please don't, my love. Please don't."


End file.
